TBD
by clair de lune22
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION - interested in adopting this story? Shot me a message. After her mother's death Mauve needs to discover her path with her newly discovered grandfather: Albus Dumbledore. Follow her on her path as she experiences magical environments, worthwhile friendships, and an unexpected romance.
1. Prologue

**~~~~So, this is what I am going to be doing in my spare time when I am not doing the vast amounts of homework I have or betaing for a fellow writer who is amazingly talented. If you have time you should check out her story titled Destiny's Pawn.**

**If you have even more time you could help me try to come up with a title for this story. Any ideas would be amazing, and even more awesome would be a review with tips/comments.~~~~**

Mauve had had a wonderful life, until a few months ago. Now, she was leaving everything she knew and loved to visit a man she had never met, and didn't even know what he looked like. She only had two scraps of information to follow: his name was Albus Dumbledore and he lived in a place called Hogwarts that could be found at Platform 9 ¾ in the Kings Cross station in London. She had the plane tickets to London, all her belongings packed, and utter resistance to go.

But she had no choice, she had nothing to go back to.


	2. Chapter the First

Mauve trudged onto the King's Cross Station. The plane ride was uneventful, except for an old lady with a knitted dress that had quite a foul mouth when Mauve tried to ask directions on how to get to the station. Her companion however, a man in all black and with more piercings than face, was more than happy to help.

Mauve had arrived ten minutes before the train was going to leave but there was a pressing problem: as she looked around she saw Platform nine and ten, but no nine and three-quarters. _Great advice mum, _Mauve thought, _give me directions to someplace that doesn't exist. _Just then she heard a contemptuous voice saying "Don't know why the only way to get to Hogwarts is surrounded by muggles". Mauve looked over and saw a couple with white-blonde hair and what was obviously their child. The father was the one who had spoken and the wife was nodding. They marched over to the barrio that divided platforms nine and ten, then promptly disappeared.

Mauve walked up to the barrior and, trying to be inconspicuous, leaned her hand on the barrior. When she should have felt the bricks on her hand she felt air, and the tips of her fingers disappeared. Mauve pulled her hand back, glanced to see if anyone was watching, then braced herself and walked into the seemingly solid barrior.

Mauve stopped in amazement. In front of her was a giant train with great billows of steam escaping from the top. And in front of the train was a multitude of people that could only be described as witches and wizards because of their odd states of dress and the animals accompanying the students.

Mauve saw people looking at her with curiosity. She seemed to be the correct age to attend Hogwarts, and she had many suitcases with her, but no one was accompanying her, and no one recognized her. Mauve ignored the glances and headed onto the train to find a compartment. On the way she bumped into many people because of how crowded it was with everyone trying to find a compartment. One person Mauve bumped into was a nervous looking boy who was looking for someone called Trevor.

Just when Mauve was starting to get scared she would never find a seat a girl's head popped out of a compartment. The girl had very dark short hair and big eyes and said "Do you need a seat?".

Mauve smiled out of relief and responded "How'd you know?"

The girl gestured for Mauve to step into the compartment and moved back so Mauve could get in with her suitcases. "Well you looked kind of helpless."

Mauve moved into the compartment and saw that the girl wasn't in the compartment alone. Inside was another girl who had died her hair a bright blue color and a boy who currently had a pig snout for a nose. When Mauve stepped into the compartment the boy scrunched his face up like he smelt something terrible, then the pig snout was replaced by a human nose.

"Guys, I found an helpless American duckling wandering aimlessly in the hallway. This is-" the girl with big eyes looked at Mauve questioningly and Mauve responded with her name. "Right, Mauve, this is Jeremiah-" she pointed to the boy who waved "and Kara" the girl with the shockingly bright blue hair who smiled brightly. "And I'm April" she added in an afterthought.

"Here, I'll help you seeing as these two couldn't lift a fly to save their lives" Jeremiah remarked as he helped Mauve put her suitcases in the luggage rack. April stuck out her tongue as she sat down and Kara harshly nudged him in the leg with her foot. "Thanks" Mauve smiled and helped Jeremiah get all of her suitcases.

"So your American? Why are you going to Hogwarts?" Kara asked when all of Mauve's suitcases were safely in the luggage rack and Jeremiah and Mauve were seated.

Mauve tried to figure out how to describe her current predicament. "I'm not technically _going_ to Hogwarts. I need to see someone who lives there, for personal reasons."

"Why so many suitcases if you're just visiting?" April asked. "You don't have to answer if you don't want" she added looking apprehensive.

"No, it's okay. I'm not sure how long I'm going to stay. I'm not sure of anything, actually. I'm visiting my only relative left, and I don't know if he will let me stay with him." Just then the train moved forward. Mauve, being next to the window, could see the train was building speed and the children too young to attend Hogwarts were trying to run next to the train. It got too fast and the children were left with their parents as the train sped out of the station and into the outside world.

"How did you change your nose like that?" Mauve asked Jeremiah, trying to change the subject.

He looked like he expected the question, but he didn't seem angry as he responded. "I'm a metamorphmagus. I can change my appearance at will."

"Wow, I've read about people like you, but I have never met one." Mauve was astounded.

"Yea, well I'm unique." Jeremiah said sounding smug.

"You're something, that's for sure." Kara, April and Mauve laughed and Jeremiah looked defeated.

For most of the train ride Mauve, Kara, Jeremiah, and April talked, ate from the witch with the trolley, and played exploding snap. That is, until the Dementors came aboard.

**-Tell me what you think!-please :)-**


	3. Chapter the Second

As the train sped along Mauve discovered she found a misfit group of people. She had already known that Hogwarts was split into four houses and she assumed, as with any school that is split among the students, that there was a certain level of tension between the houses. She was correct in her assumption, but it seemed she had found one of the few exceptions.

Jeremiah was in Ravenclaw, April was in Hufflepuff and, most surprising of all, Kara was in Slytherin. From what Mauve had read from 'Hogwarts, A History' students from different houses rarely became friends. The worst of all for this fact would be the house of Slytherin, yet this group of friends fit together so well you would never assume they were from different houses.

When Mauve asked about this fact April simply said "it just works" and that was the end of that topic.

For the entire train ride the next compartment over was exceptionally loud. There were explosion sounds, laughter, yelling, and more explosion sounds. When Kara, Jeremiah, and April had left to change into their robes Mauve was at her limit. She stormed over, pulled the door open and just as Mauve was about to yell at them she was met with the oddest sight she had ever seen.

A dark skinned boy with dreadlocks was yelling with garbled speech, something pink was coming out of his mouth, and growing rapidly; Mauve was shocked to discover that it was his tongue. One red head boy was trying to calm him down, and another red head boy, the same as the other down to the last freckle, was muttering to himself while pointing his wand at the quickly growing tongue.

"What's going on here?" Mauve exclaimed. The red head trying to soothe the boy with the growing tongue explained.

"We have been working on this toffee that makes the tongue grow, but it's suppose to stop after four feet and start to shrink again."

Mauve muttered a reducing spell and pointed her wand at the poor boys tongue. Thankfully, his tongue started shrinking.

"Blimey! How'd you do that?" The boy who was trying spells stepped back and looked at Mauve, surprised.

"It's a simple spell that you should have known about before you started giving out faulty toffees!" Mauves' anger returned. "And what have you been doing over here? I'm in the next compartment over and I'm sick of hearing you all being obnoxious!" Mauve trailed off when the train started to slow down.

"What's happening? We aren't at Hogwarts yet." The boy with the now normal tongue asked.

Everyone in the compartment stayed quiet and watched the scenery outside become clearer as the train came to a stop, forcing everyone to slam down into the seats. Mauve ended up in someone's' lap, and she had just enough time to see it was one of the red heads before the lights flickered and went out, plunging them into darkness.

"Sorry" Mauve said as the leapt of the boys lap and felt for the compartment door. "Oh, this is ridiculous." Mauve muttered as she took out her wand and said "lumos". Immediately light appeared at the tip of her wand as she felt a growing dread. Behind her, she could hear the compartment door open. By the wand light she could see the boys faces: the two red heads were now much paler and the dark skinned boy now looked lightly tanned.

Mauve tried to push back her memories as she turned to face whoever, or whatever, had opened the door, but some snuck through.

_Mauve was doing some schoolwork in the sanctuary of her house. Outside it was normal temperature for a summer in Pennsylvania, but to Mauve it was stifling. The door burst open and slammed against the wall. Mauve flinched even though that was a normal entrance for her mother lately. A woman stumbled into the room, laughing at an unknown joke. Zara had recently started drinking again and it seemed today was no exception. Zara had the families piercing blue eyes, but age had gotten rid of any other resemblance between the mother and daughter._

_Zara stumbled, then fell flat on her face, still laughing. Mauve sighed inwardly and thought 'two more months, then I'll go back to Salem' then stood up to help her mother to her room. The best way to deal with Zara, it seemed, was to send her to her room to sleep off the alcohol. It always left Mauve wondering who the real parent was in these situations._

_Mauve pulled her mother up and put her arm around Zara to help her walk. "Hey you," Zara slurred when she realized Mauve was prompting her to walk. "I heard the funniest thing at the club today, there was-" but whatever she was going to say next was lost as she fell asleep, leaving Mauve to almost fall as she tried to hold Zara's dead weight._

That memory wasn't exactly scary, but the thought that anyone could find out was terrifying to Mauve. But once, there was a time when Mauve was truly afraid for her life, and the circumstances were eerily similar to her previous memory.

_A ten year old Mauve was in the living room, working on her spelling words. The door burst open and Mauve jumped, as it was the first time this had happened. A slightly younger Zara stumbled into the house, and upon spotting Mauve, started unsteadily walking towards her. _

_"You! It's all your fault! He wouldn't have left if you hadn't been born!" Zara was pointing furiously at Mauve, while taking slow, unsteady steps towards her. There was a scary look in Zara's eye that Mauve had never seen before. When Zara reached Mauve she reached out her hands like she was going to choke her, closer and closer until she tightened her hands- around thin air._

_Mauve looked around in amazement, instead of seeing the living room around her she saw her grandmothers' room. Mauve was sitting on her grandmothers' bed and her grandmother herself was looking at her in amazement from a chair across the room._

Mauve was jolted from her memories when a body knocked into her, forcing her to fall on the floor, along with her wand. Mauve looked up and saw a boy, whose hair was gleaming from the wand light, closing the compartment door while breathing heavily.

"What's your problem?" Mauve was feeling less dread, she assumed whatever had made her feel horrible had left. She pushed herself up as the other boys in the compartment stood up also. The boy with gleaming hair turned around as the lamps turned back on and Mauve was surprised to see it was the boy from the train station with the pompous father.

"Yea Malfoy, what's the matter? Scared of a little dementor?" One of the red heads taunted 'Malfoy' and the other red head continued.

"What could you have to be scared of anyway? A broken teacup?"

Malfoys face contorted into disgust "What could you possibly know about my life Weasley? I bet you've never even seen a teacup in your life." Malfoy turned and stormed out of the compartment, to the relief of everyone.

The remaining people in the compartment looked at each other awkwardly for a moment then Mauve turned and walked back to her own compartment, where things made sense.

**Even though this is so short, it was a hard for me to write for some reason. This is one of the chapters I didn't really have planned specifically, but hopefully the next chapter will be easier. Reviews are always appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter the Third

The train came to a stop in a town that was lit up by lampposts. Mauve shrunk her suitcases so they fit into the palm of her hand, then she stuck her now shrunk suitcases into her pocket. "Why'd you do that? Our suitcases take care of themselves." April asked, looking confused.

"I don't know where I'll be staying, or if I will be staying." Mauve answered as the group joined the rest of the students walking off the train and up a well-worn path. Mauve was awed to see that the flames on the lampposts were actually floating a few inches above the posts.

"Oh yea" April looked thoughtful. Kara rolled her eyes and Jeremiah looked conflicted between being amused or apologetic.

The students walked up the path in silence for the rest of the way, until they walked towards thestrals tethered to stagecoaches.

"What? Mauve stopped in her tracks, causing the students behind her to bump into her. "Why do you have thestrals? _How_ do you have thestrals?" Mauve was shocked, she had learned thestrals were incredibly dangerous, and incredibly hard to train. Who would risk students' lives by teaching thestrals to pull the stagecoaches?

"Hagrid, the grounds keeper, raises them and trains them" Jeremiah answered.

Mauve had just enough time to wonder who Hagrid was when she heard a yell "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!"

"That's him now" Jeremiah said pointing to the largest man Mauve had ever seen.

"Come on, we want to get good seats." Kara said, nudging April to keep walking. The group started walking again and Mauve stared at the scariest animal she had ever seen. The thestral stared back until their glance was broken when Mauve jumped into the stagecoach which smelled like a barn.

"Have you seen Hogwarts before?" Kara asked, looking at Mauve.

"Nope, I'm excited though. From what I've read from 'Hogwarts, A History' it's an amazing building."

"Don't tell me we found another bookworm!" Kara said while lightly smacking her hand against her forehead.

"I resent that." Jeremiah said while frowning at Kara.

April decided to ignore the two while they bantered and instead leaned closer to Mauve and said "Hogwarts is a magical place, I promise you will love it."

Mauve smiled and looked out the window of the stagecoach and saw a giant and beautiful castle coming closer and closer. When the stagecoach stopped Mauve was the first to get out followed by April then Jeremiah and Kara, still bickering.

They walked into the main doors and Mauve was flabbergasted by the size of the room and when they walked into the main hall. She felt like she couldn't be any more amazed: there were five massive tabled in the room, arranged so each house could sit together along with a table for the teachers.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Mauve asked looking at all the male teachers, wondering which one it was she was looking for.

"He's right there." April pointed at the center of the table of teachers. Sitting there was a man with very long white hair, and the same piercing blue eyes Mauve had seen on her mother as well as every time she looked in the mirror.

"You're related to _Dumbledore?" _Kara asked, shocked. April and Jeremiah stopped, equally shocked.

"He's my grandfather" Mauve responded while looking at Dumbledore, who noticed her and was looking at her in puzzlement.

Kara snapped out of her stillness and once again nudged April, who nudged Jeremiah to sit at their respective tables, leaving Mauve to face her grandfather.

Mauve walked forward while noticing that people were staring at her for two reasons. Foe one, she was still in her muggle clothing. Also, she was walking towards the teachers table, not finding her friends at her houses' table.

Not just the students were staring though, even the teachers were glancing towards her while trying to be sneaky. One teacher however, a middle-aged man with greasy black hair, was openly staring in confusion.

The walk to the teachers table seemed to take forever to Mauve because of all the eyes following her. Finally, she stood in front of Dumbledore. They both watched each other, seeing who would speak first. Dumbledore decided to end the silence and kindly asked "Hello, how may I helps you?"

Mauve had been thinking of this moment since she found out her grandfather was alive, and had come up with a million different scenarios and how to respond to them. But now that she was actually at Hogwarts, in front of Dumbledore, she was at a loss for words.

"Uh, hi. I'm your granddaughter, my grandmother was Mora Kingston." Dumbledore seemed slightly shocked. Mauve didn't think anything surprised him completely.

"Mora? I haven't heard from her since I attended Hogwarts, how is she?"

"She died three years ago." A change was immediate in Dumbledore. Gone was his cheerful moral, replaced with a man older than his years.

"It seemed we have much to talk about, but that will have to wait until after the feast. Are you hungry?" Mauve nodded. "Good, please sit" Dumbledore gestured to the vacated seat to his right and Mauve walked around the teachers' table to sit.

Dumbledore stood up, which was all he needed to do to command the attention of the entire room. Mauve listened as Dumbledore welcomed all the students, then warned them about the dementors. To the relief of Mauve, who expected more bad news, the next announcement was to tell of the two new staff members. Finally, Dumbledore said it was time to eat and sat down.

In front of Mauve food appeared, and she gratefully dug in. Soon she would talk with her grandfather, but for now she was going to enjoy the delicious food and the sight of the beautiful room.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter is shorter than before, and I realize but I feel like this is a good place to stop for now. If this story isn't enough for your Harry Potter fix please check out ScarletSecrets1234's story titled Destiny's Pawn :) As always please review so I can improve, until next time.<strong>


	5. Chapter the Fourth

When the feast ended Mauve was feeling full and tired. Dumbledore released the students to go to their rooms then turned towards Mauve. "I don't suppose this visit is simply to see your grandfather?"

Feeling guilty, Mauve turned to watch three students congratulate one of their new teachers, Hagrid. "Not completely. Part of the reason was to see you, but the other part was selfish. When I found out you were a headmaster of a school I thought you could get me a job as a teacher. I asked the schools around my area but they all said I needed more experience. I figured that someone who was related to me might hire me."

"Ah, I see. The problem is that all the professors' positions have been filled as it is the beginning of the school year. Also, I don't know how qualified you are to teach a class when you haven't taught before."

"I got O's in all my classes in Salem. I brought my records with me" Mauve reached into the pocket her suitcases were in and brought out a paper with the Salem Witches Institute stamp on the back. Dumbledore reached out for the paper and Mauve handed it to him. "And how do you people expect me to get experience when you don't give me a chance?" Mauve was getting tired of these unattainable expectations.

Dumbledore chuckled, which only served to make Mauve angrier "It is challenging isn't it? Your grades are impressive though." Dumbledore seemed lost in thought for a few moments, then spoke up. "I can offer you a job, not a professor, but close. How would you like to become the first Hogwarts tutor?"

Mauves' anger dimmed, to be replaced with confusion. "What would the job of tutor in tale?" Her words echoed a little in the Great Hall that was now emptied of all students and teachers.

"You would tutor students in need of help in any class. You could say you will only help with certain classes, but with your grades I believe you could help with any class. The way you go about it would be any way you wish. You could check in with all the students on an individual basis, or you could just wait for the students to come to you. You would of course be given your own office, and you would be payed the amount professors receive."

Mauve smiled "How soon do I start?"

Dumbledore smiled back "tomorrow classes start, so you officially start tomorrow. I'll show you you're office." Dumbledore beckoned Mauve to follow him. As they walked Dumbledore explained how the staircases sometimes moved, and that overall the castle was magical and even he didn't know all it's secrets. He didn't have to explain the classes, as Hogwarts offered the same classes as Salem. Dumbledore told Mauve there were 1,120 students in Hogwarts and Mauve was shocked. That was about three times larger than Salem, which Mauve told Dumbledore.

"You'll become accustomed to it, Here is your office. Breakfast starts at 7:30 but if you miss it you can find the kitchens under the Great Hall. Tickle the pear in the fruit bowl and you'll be at the doorway. I'll leave you to rest up, you have a big day ahead of you." On impulse, Mauve hugged Dumbledore. It took a moment, but he hugged her back. They separated and Dumbledore smiled and walked away.

Mauve walked into her office and was amazed to see a table as large as one of the house tables in the Great Hall, except this one was rounded, like a half circle. Around one side of the table was a bunch of chairs, and on the other side of the table there was a very comfortable looking chair on wheels.

On two of the walls there were giant windows, which allowed Mauve to see the mountains off to the distance. The other two walls were bare. _I'll have to find something to put up on those walls, _Mauve thought.

At the back of the office was a staircase. Curious, Mauve walked up them and found a very spacious bedroom. There was a king sized bed decorated with all the house colors, a couch, a desk, and a wardrobe big enough for all the things in her suitcases. There was also another door, which led to a bathroom. _I think I'm going to like it here, _ Mauve thought.

The next morning Mauve woke up around eight in an unfamiliar bed. Just as she started to panic the events of the previous day rushed into her mind. She sat up, excited to start her first day. As Mauve was getting ready she thought over what her grandfather had told her. _Just waiting for the students to come for me would be easier, but if I meet everyone then I will be able to help more students. Plus, I would get more experience._

Decided, Mauve walked down to the Great Hall from her office was on the fourth floor. She saw that some students were at their house tables, and others were still strolling in. Up at the teachers table there was an open spot next to Dumbledore, where Mauve had sat the night before.

Students glanced her way, but apparently they were getting used to the sight of Mauve. Some didn't even bother looking, Malfoy was pretending to have a fainting spell while the students around him laughed. _British people have a weird sense of humor, _Mauve thought.

"Why hello, I'm afraid I never got you name last night." Dumbledore asked once Mauve sat down.

"It's Mauve Kingston, I'm sorry that was incredibly unprofessional of me." Mauve apologized as she reached for the eggs.

"It was unprofessional of both of us. Now, here you do" Dumbledore handed Mauve a very thin book hand bound book. "It should have everything you need to start your job." Mauve opened the book and saw it was only had about ten yellowed pages. Problem was, everyone of the pages were blank.

"How is this suppose to help me?" Mauve looked up at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled, then demonstrated by tapping the book while saying "George Weasley". Instantly a picture of 'George Weasley' showed up on one page of the book. Mauve was surprised to see it was one of the red heads from the train.

But a picture wasn't all the book showed. Every page was now filled with information, and the book had even grew to about one hundred pages.

Dumbledore leaned closer to Mauve and whispered "now be careful not to let Filch, the caretaker, see that book too closely". Mauve was about to ask why when she looked closer at the information in the book. First there was a brief bio, showing that George was in his fifth year and he had six siblings. Two were out of school and the rest were attending Hogwarts currently.

The book then showed the classes George was currently taking. Finally it showed what was taking up most of the pages. All the rules that George had broken, from being late from curfew to taking apart a school toilet, was listed in tiny font. Next to the crime was the displinary action taken, which most of his crimes had none.

_Oh, I will have fun with this, _Mauve smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed reading this because I enjoyed writing it. Tell me what you think :)<strong>


	6. Chapter the Fifth

"That book doesn't just show specific students. You can ask just about anything that is about the students of Hogwarts, and it will show you. For instance, if you wanted to know all the students who have a free period first thing all you have to do is ask the book then tap it with your wand." Dumbledore informed Mauve while they were eating, then left her to her thoughts by turning and starting a conversation with a female professor on his other side.

Testing out his idea Mauve did what Dumbledore suggested. The book shrunk to it's original size and a list of about forty students showed up on one page of the book. Choosing one at random Mauve read about Rosemary Flint.

When most of the students were in the Great Hall Dumbledore stood up and spoke. "Good morning all. I hope you are all well rested and ready for the beginning of term. I have good news to share with you all: Ms. Kingston will be joining our ranks as the first Hogwarts tutor." Dumbledore gestured to Mauve "treat her as you would any other teacher, and make sure to visit her if you are having difficulty in any class." He sat down and the sound of talk immediately surrounded the Great Hall.

Mauve looked around at the students and spotted each of the students she met on the train. April was chatting happily with a bunch of Hufflepuffs but spared a glance at Mauve. April smiled broadly and waved, which Mauve gladly returned. Kara was sitting with a boy, slightly separated from the rest of her house. While Mauve was looking Kara looked up and winked, then returned to her conversation. Jeremiah was surrounded with his fellow Ravenclaws and seemed to be in a deep conversation, he was waving his hands around as if to prove his point.

And at the next table Mauve spotted the Weasley twins easily, their orange hair seemed even brighter in the candlelight. One of them was looking at her in confusion and the other was laughing with the dark skinned boy with the normal tongue.

At the end of breakfast, while most students were rushing out the doors, some stood up slowly and ambled to the doors. Mauve identified one of them as Rosemary and walked up to her. The pale girl looked over as Mauve stopped next to her and introduced herself.

"What's your blood status?" The apparently rude Slytherin asked. _So, 'Hogwarts, A History was right about some house personalities,_Mauve thought.

"Does it matter?" Mauve asked, still trying to be polite.

"Apparently not to _you_" Rosemary sneered and walked away.

Throughout the day Mauve met more people like Rosemary, but they were the minority. Most of the students were friendly and curious about Mauve, and open to her help. After meeting a few students the meetings blurred into one, but a few did stick out.

* * *

><p><em>Mauve picked her next student by pointing her wand at random at the list in her book. Hermione Granger, Mauve read. Under the name in bold it read "In possession of a time turner".<em>

_ Hermione was found in the library, studying no less, on the first day of the first semester._

_ "What could you possibly have to do on the first day of school? You've only had a handful of classes." Hermione jumped at the sound of Mauve's voice and lowered the giant book so her bushy hair was fully visible._

_ "Oh, hello Ms. Kingston. Even though I only have a few classes today I still have work to do."_

_ "How much of it is actually assigned?" Mauve asked while she sat down across Hermione. _

_ "Most-"Mauve sent her a sharp look. "Ok, some of it. I want to be on top of my studies."_

_ "With your way of studying you'll be burnt out by Christmas time. Have you finished what was assigned?" When Hermione nodded Mauve started pilling her books and papers into a pile. "Then you're done studying, go have some fun." When Hermione looked ready to argue Mauve quickly said, "That's not a request, it's an order from a new teacher."_

_ That seemed to have worked, when Hermione heard the word 'teacher' she visibly backed off. Hermione stuffed the new pile of books and papers into her bag and, with a smile for Mauve, walked away._

* * *

><p><em>When Mauve saw Kara Bennett's name on the list she smiled. Following the small map in the book it led her to the Black Lake. Mauve walked to the lake and saw no one. Then she heard a plunk! and saw a piece of bread being thrown into the lake. The bread floated on the water for a few seconds than a giant thing that could only be described as a tentacle reached up and dragged the bread underwater.<em>

_ Mauve walked into the direction that the bread thrower was and saw Kara sprawled across a rock, breaking apart a piece of bread into smaller pieces. Kara looked up when Mauve stepped on a rock and smiled._

_ "Hey, teach. How many more secrets do you have hidden in your sleeve?" Kara asked as she threw bother bread piece into the lake._

_ "Only a few, most even I don't know about. I didn't even know I was going to be a tutor until yesterday." Mauve smiled and sat down on a rock next to Kara._

_ "Really? That must have been a surprise then. How'd you end up with that job?"_

_ "I came here looking for a teachers' position, but they were all full. I guess Dumbledore took pity on me."_

_ "He is a pretty awesome guy. Hey, can you help me with potions? Last class I managed to turn everyone's hair blue with the fumes from my cauldron."_

* * *

><p><em>Fred Weasley. And under that name: George Weasley. They were both in the Gryffindor common room, and when Mauve reached the 'entrance' to the common room all she saw was a life sized portrait of a robust woman.<em>

_ "Password?" The lady spoke, somehow looking down at Mauve even though she was shorter than Mauve._

_ "Um…." Mauve glanced hopelessly around her then saw on the little map in her book two words were circled: Fortuna Major. It's worth a try, Mauve thought. "Fortuna Major?"_

_ The portrait swung open to show a circle opening in the wall. Through the opening Mauve saw red chairs and couches filled in with about a dozen students. Mauve climbed into the room and a few students looked up, but most continued whatever they were doing. In the corner, situated away from the rest of the students, were the twins. Their heads were close together and they were talking over a piece of parchment, which only a corner was visible of. _

_ "What could you two possibly have to do today? The classes you are taking, which by the way are the bare minimals, don't usually give homework on the first day." They jumped at the sound of Mauve's voice._

_ The twin to Mauve's right exclaimed "You!". The one to the left continued "you're the one that yelled at us on the train!"_

_ "And for good reason, you could be heard from Hogsmeade."_

_ "So you aimed at stopping the noise-" the right one "-by making more noise?" The left one questioned._

_ "If it works." Mauve glanced at the parchment the twins were huddled around and saw what looked like instructions on how to make a potion, except it was titled 'Ton-Tongue Toffee'. "What are you working on?"_

_ The twins started talking at the same time, the one on the left saying "nothing" and the one on the right saying "potions"._

_ "Really, I've never heard of anything called a ton-tongue toffee in potions."_

_ "Free lance potions. Bonus points." The one on the right said while the lest twin glanced at the right suspiciously._

_ "Mind if I take a look?" Mauve leaned closer to see the parchment._

_ "One moment." The left twin shooed Mauve and when she backed up they started some what bickering, but they never finished their sentences. Mauve couldn't hear what they were saying but they were visibly arguing. After a minute the right twin motioned for Mauve to come back over._

_ They moved so Mauve could see the paper and the twin on the right explained while the twin on the left sulked. The purpose is to make the tongue grow to about four feet, then shrink. We're having trouble with the shrinking part."_

_ Mauve analyzed the list and found the problem. "You're using eye of newt, why?" The twins explained with information they found from a book, and they apparently didn't read far enough. The eye of newt only works when combined with other ingredients._

_ "Once you add those ingredients with the eye than it should work."_

_ "All hail the potions master!" the twins bowed theatrically. People started to stare and Mauve warned them she wouldn't help them if they embarrass her again._

_ The stood and instead thanked her normally._

_ "If you have time to do free lance potions than why don't you take an extra class or two. It can only help you, unless you fail."_

_ "We have better ways to occupy our times-"_

_ "than taking lessons." the twins said mysteriously._

_ The bell rang than and the twins went off to their next class with another round of 'thank you's to Mauve._

_ She could honestly say she had never met odder people._

* * *

><p>Mauve walked back to her office at the end of the day truly exhausted and very happy. When she first came to Hogwarts she was hopeless as to where to go or what to do. Now she had a purpose - helping the students - and she wasn't about to give it up.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I am SO sorry for having such a big break between the past chapter and this one. My life has been hectic, but whose isn't? I will try harder to update more often but that may not be realistic until the middle of May when my job ends. Until then please bare with me as I try to juggle my schoolwork, job, and writing. Oh, and review because those always get me in the mood to write :)<br>**


	7. Chapter the Sixth

Weeks passed, and Mauve adjusted to life at Hogwarts. She had students asking for help often so she had to make a schedule that she posted to her office door. And given day she could be found in her office with a few students, helping them when they needed it.

Concerning the Weasley twins, Mauve now met with them and their friend, Lee Jordan, once every two weeks to help them with their 'free lance potions'.

She did spare time with her friends, although it wasn't much. She started sitting with them during meal times, one at a time of course. Mauve was looking forward to this weekend very much because it was the first Hogsmeade weekend, and she could spend the whole day with them.

The group met in the Great Hall and had to wait until an unclean man whom Mauve later learned was named 'Filch' checked the students off on a list that seemed as tall as the Great Hall's ceiling.

They entertained themselves however, by making fun of Filch and the third year students who tried to get past Filch without guardian permission.

Walking into Hogsmeade was like walking into another world for Mauve. She had grown up in a muggle community, and Salem didn't have any town like Hogsmeade nearby. The sights and sound were loud, colorful, but inviting. Mauve didn't think she could ever get bored of a pace like this.

They visited every shop, starting at the Shrieking Shack, then backtracking to The Three Broomsticks. They had such an eventful day that Mauve honestly remembered a very exciting blur. In what seemed like no time the group had to go back to the castle for the feast.

The Great Hall was greatly decorated, but the candles had always been Mauve's favorite. They were in pumpkins, each carved into different shapes. Some were scary, but most were either funny or beautiful.

As Mauve walked up to the teachers table she spotted a cat, a party hat, a wand, a peace sign, the man from 'The Scream', and a smaller pumpkin all carved into some floating pumpkins.

Mauve smiled at Dumbledore and received one in return. Their relationship had been getting better, at least there were less awkward silences than before. They had been meeting sporadically - whenever they both had time. They talked about their lives, getting to know each other how they should have many years ago. They talked about Mauve's grandmother, how Mauve saw her and how Dumbledore met her.

Mauve learned that Dumbledore and Mora - Mauve's grandmother - had gone to Hogwarts together. They started out as friends but in their final year became more. Mora knew about Dumbledore's plan to travel the world after school so they decided to end it before they graduated. They kept contact, but superficially. Dumbledore told Mora about her sister in brief terms, and Mora kept from him the fact that she was pregnant. She figured he already had enough to deal with with his sister, he didn't need another person to feel responsible for.

One of their best meetings was when Mauve got to meet Fawkes. She had seen him before, but only on the days before his burning day. The day in question was right after he had burned. There he was, a baby bird gray as the soot he was sitting in. The two had become friends right away.

Mauve sat and soon the feast began. It was a joyful event and like the day it went by fast. Soon it was time for the feast to end and as Mauve stood Dumbledore asked her to stay. They waited for the room to clear before Dumbledore began to talk.

"Severus has been cross about you lately. Apparently you have been using quite a bit of his ingredients. So much that he has run out of some." Dumbledore looked at her through his spectacles with a touch of humor in his eyes.

"As if! I ask him every time before I take anything from his supply closet! And what, is he not man enough to come and tell me himself?" Mauve was angry, although Dumbledore's chuckles told her he wasn't angry or upset.

"Frankly he is scared of you, even if he didn't say so in so many words. Apparently you have quite a glare, so my plan is to set up a supply closet next to your office for you to use. Just tell me when you run out. We should be able to set it up ton-"

Dumbledore was abruptly interrupted by a student who had tun into the room while breathing heavily. Dumbledore and Mauve stood and when they heard "Fat Lady….attacked" Dumbledore was off like a flash.

Mauve ran after Dumbledore all the way to the Gryffindor's tower, where she could barely see over the heads of the entire Gryffindor house. When they saw Dumbledore, however, they parted like the Red Sea and Mauve was able to see giant tears in the Fat Lady's portrait.

Dumbledore spoke to the portraits next to the Fat Lady's abandoned portrait and found that Sirius Black had attacked the Fat Lady while trying to get into the tower. It was incredibly fortunate that the school body was in the Great Hall, but he must have heard the noise of the voices so why was he trying to get into an empty tower?

Dumbledore ordered all of the students to spend the night in the Great Hall and called all the teachers together. There he had the teachers, and Mauve, split up and search the castle from top to bottom for any trace of the Fat Lady or Sirius Black. Filch was able to find the Fat Lady but there were no traces of Sirius Black, how he had gotten away no one knew.

Mauve spent the night sleeping restlessly, happy when it was her turn to patrol the hallways. When the school woke up and was having breakfast you could feel the fear in the air. Everyone wanted to know why Sirius Black was trying to get into the Gryffindor tower and more importantly, where he was at the moment.

Throughout the day students asked Mauve if she knew anything else but she only had as much information as they did. That incredibly frustrated her, she hadn't failed to answer a question until now.

When the Weasley twins sauntered into her office she was enjoying a few moments of peace and sighed outwardly.

"Why the long face? You finally get to see us." Fred winked.

"Maybe _that's_ why." Mauve said. The twins frowned dramatically, and George responded.

"Aw, look, she's playing coy-."

"Pretending like he doesn't enjoy our company." They both broke out in a chorus of awe's.

"Oh, shut up both of you? What'd you come here for anyway, you don't have an appointment."

"My dear girl, when will you learn that we are above mere mortal appointments." Fred said while wrapping his arm around Mauve's shoulders.

"When will _you_ learn that you _are _mere mortals?" Mauve stood up while shaking off Fred's arm.

George put up his hands in surrender. "Oh, we could debate this all day, I have a feeling you're as stubborn as both of us-"

"Got that right" Mauve muttered.

"_So, _how about we get to work. Here is our latest idea,"

They spent the better part of that morning talking about how the idea of exploding candies were repulsive and criminal. The twins were convinced they could work, while Mauve worked as hard as she could disproving their ideas. No, it wouldn't be funny especially if someone actually swallowed the candy. By providing them to you could be responsible for what they did with the candy. No you could not give them to Snape, and so on.

Their meeting greatly improve Mauve's mood, so much that for the rest of the day the mood of the castle didn't effect her and she finally got a good night's rest.

The rest of the week passed like the first day, but by the end of the week the school was cheering up because of the up coming match of Hufflepuff verses Gryffindor. Mauve watched Quidditch, but it wasn't her favorite thing to do. She figured she could go to watch and seeing as the whole school was going if she stayed behind she wouldn't have anything to do. Mauve made sure to were both houses colors so she couldn't be considered bias.

The match seemed to start fine, the commentary was quite entertaining. The Weasley twins were quite good, which was something that surprised Mauve. In the middle of the match a feeling of utter hopelessness overtook Mauve, and she recognized the feeling from the dementors. _Not here, not now. _Mauve thought.

But what Mauve was feeling was nothing compared to Harry Potter. His broom had come to a stand still and Mauve was scared to see it looked like he was tripping. Mauve was frozen still in fear as she watched him falling, as if in slow motion.

Snapping out of it Mauve cast a nonverbal spell that would slow down his fall. She was thankful to see she wasn't the only person who thought of that spell. Mauve saw the other spell join hers, making it stronger.

Dumbledore had marched down into the field and was yelling at the dementors. His face was the scariest she had ever seen and she was amazed he felt well enough to be so angry. Thankfully Mauve watched as the dementors floated away and Mauve's mind was cleared of her swirling unpleasant thoughts.

Mauve had only one thought as she sat down in relief. _This year just got a lot more interesting._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Took me long enough right? Thankfully I have an entire week break from school and seeing as I finished this chapter tonight I might have time to make another chapter during this week. We can only hope :) As always, tell me what you think :]<strong>  
><em>


	8. Chapter the Seventh

Mauve was sick of patrolling the hallways. Yes, they did need to be on alert in case Sirius Black showed up again, but these patrols were useless. He was smart enough to get in the last time without detection, and the next time he showed up he would most likely do the same. The only thing these patrols were doing was making Mauve more irritable because she was losing sleep.

Her least favorite time patrolling involved the time she met Peeves. _She was in the third floor, when a particularly colorful ghost floated down through the ceiling._

_ "A student out of bed eh? That can be corrected quickly." Peeves put his hands on either side of his mouth, preparing to shout. Mauve quickly intervened._

_ "First off, I'm not a student. Second, I'm Dumbledore's granddaughter so I expect some respect." Mauve quoted what Dumbledore had told her to say to Peeves when she finally met him._

_ "Respect not giving, Miss placebo student." Peeves turned upside down with his legs crossed so his hat's points almost hit the ground._

_ Mauve muttered a spell that caused Peeves's hat points to wrap around his head. He spun right side up and grasped unsuccessfully at his head, trying to get his hat off his head. "You will learn to respect me," Mauve muttered another spell and Peeves was blown through a wall._

Mauve hadn't seen Peeves since then.

The month passed with Mauve being scared out of her wits ever night and then surrounded with chattering students. Those two combined did not make for a happy Mauve. One day she was feeling particularly snippy she yelled at a student - actually yelled at them that everyone else was trying to concentrate - and then ran out of the room.

_Mauve couldn't believe what she had just done. She had let her anger control her like she had hoped it never would. _I'm turning out like…._ Mauve's face twisted up involuntarily and she was forced to let out a sob…. _my mother.

_Mauve ran up to the only solstice she had left - a magical room on the seventh floor that she discovered one night by chance when she was patrolling. Her sobs turned into full blown crying as she ran and the only thing that kept the students from seeing her breakdown was an invisibility spell she had cast on herself as she ran._

_ To her dismay when she rounded the corner to the seventh corridor she saw a door where there shouldn't be one yet. She dropped to her knees and with it the spell dropped, and to make her day worse she saw George coming out of the room._

_ "Mauve! What's the matter? Are you hurt?" George leaned down next to Mauve and inspected her as if expecting to see a wound._

_ Mauve shook her head and acted on impulse by hugging him. He hesitated, then wrapped his arms around her and whispered encouraging words._

_ Behind Mauve Fred and Lee appeared loaded with as much food as they could carry. Unbeknownst to Mauve, George motioned to the pair to walk away. Fred seemed concerned but Lee shrugged and nudged him away._

_ Mauve couldn't remember how long she cried, just that the entire time George stayed with her. When she had no more tears left George suggested they go into the room to talk and since he left the door open they were able to simple walk in._

_ Before Mauve supposed they were planning, or plotting as she liked to call it, because there was a large desk covered in papers in the corner of the room. Now however, a soft looking couch took up the center of the room and Mauve sank down into it gratefully._

_ "Do you want to talk about it?" George sat down next to Mauve and looked at her cautiously, as if she were about to start crying again. _

_ "No. Kind of. I don't even know why I was crying." Mauve was just as confused as George, she had never had a breakdown like that - ever._

_ "Let's start from the beginning: What were you doing before you started crying?" Mauve hung her head in shame._

_ "I was tutoring, then I lost my head and started yelling at some poor student. I was so shocked that I just tried to get away. I didn't want to yell anymore, I just wanted to escape from the situation."_

_ George seemed surprised, "you broke down because you yelled at some bloke? Why would you do that?"_

_ "I already told you I don't know, can we just - I don't know - forget this ever happened?" Mauves voice dropped near the end of her sentence and she stood up; ignoring how tired she had become suddenly._

_ "Do you want some tea?" George stood up._

_ "What?" He didn't answer, only headed over to the new kitchen area that had appeared in the now larger room. _

_ "You can sit down while you wait, it'll only be a few minutes." Mauve glanced at the couch, then back at George, hesitant. He had found a teapot and filled it with water, then placed it on the stove and placed a spell on it._

_ "One lump or two?" George located two cups and a sugar container without difficulty. Now he was looking at her expectantly._

_ "Um, two please." Mauve sat down, confused at how this day changed so much in so little time._

_ Over tea Mauve shared that she was afraid to turn into a person controlled by their anger, she knew someone like that and she never wanted to end up like that person. Thankfully, George didn't push to know who that person was, he listened and commented but didn't judge outwardly._

_ Unfortunately the good times couldn't last, Mauve had to go back to her classroom and apologize. When she returned the student in question was still there, and seemed to accept that Mauve was stressed out and didn't mean to lash out at him, that it could have happened to anyone._

Mauve was glad that moment was over with, as well as the repercussions. Afterward some students seemed afraid of her, and Dumbledore had a chat with her about why she lashed out. He seemed to accept her reasoning, saying everyone was stressed with the recent events but that she must not take her anger out at the students again.

One good thing that came out of that event was the improved relationship with George. They could now honestly say they were friends. They had even planned to sit together as a large group at the upcoming match. The entire Gryffindor house seemed excited because apparently "if the Ravenclaws win we still have a shot at the cup!", as Fred told her.

The day of the match Mauve bundled up and met the group in the stands. Kara and April waved when they saw Mauve and Fred, George, and Jeremiah did the guy half wave.

Mauve situated herself in the spot left for her, in between Kara and George. The two groups were still getting used to each other. Mauve's friends weren't in Gryffindor and they were all older than George, Fred, and Lee so they hadn't had many chances to mingle before.

When Mauve first brought it up the conversation went like so:

"_You want us to hang out with those trouble makers?" Jeremiah looked unhappy as he dangled his feet into the lake. He was sitting on the edge of a large rock with Kara next to him, then Mauve, then April._

_ "You hang out with me don't you?" Kara brought up a good point._

_ "Yea, but you don't make things explode for fun." He thought for a moment, "you don't, right?"_

_ Kara looked guilty for a moment then laughed, "I could if I knew how, they make their own bombs right Mauve?"_

_ "That, among other things. But that's the most distractive thing they have made!" Mauve tried to defend them._

_ "Didn't you say they were planning to make exploding candy but you shot them down?" April said with a thoughtful look on her face._

_ "Ha! Proof we shouldn't hang out with them." Jeremiah put his hands up to emphasize._

_ "Oh, I'll push you off this rock and feed you to the octopus of you don't stop being an arse." Kara looked ready to do just that so Mauve spoke quickly._

_ "Yes, they wanted to do that but I convinced them not to so that shows they're not pure evil."_

_ "Not yet." Jeremiah said reluctantly, "but I guess we can hang out with them until they prove they are evil." On that note Kara did actually push Jeremiah over, he landed with a "plunk". Mauve and April tried to hold their laughter in but failed, while Kara laughed out right._

They all seemed very friendly now though, April was laughing at an idea that Fred had about a wand that turns into a rubber duck and Jeremiah was talking to George about guy stuff. That left Mauve to lean awkwardly over so that Jeremiah could talk to George while she started a conversation with Kara.

"Are you emotionally invested in this game" Mauve was wondering if the Slytherins had anything to gain in this match.

"Well as a house the Slytherins are hoping that Hufflepuff will win so the Gryffindors won't have a chance at getting the cup, as if that will happen. As me, I don't care either way, I just like to watch the matches. Especially when the Slytherins get hit by a bludger." Kara smiled, reliving her favorite moments in Quidditch.

"Why are you in Slytherin if you don't want to be in Slytherin?" Mauve had always wanted to know the answer, and now she felt like she knew Kara well enough to ask her.

"Because it's easier to be in a house I hate and not have to deal with my parents than be in a house I love and having to listen to them rant to me about how I have 'disgraced the family name' or something like that." Kara trailed off when it came to the end of the sentence and glared at the field, even though the game hadn't started yet.

"It must be pretty bad, talking with your parents. Seeing as you spent more time here than at your house you would think you would rather be happier here. That way you would only have to listen to your parents during breaks."

_ "_You would think that, but if I ended up in a house other than Slytherin I would have been shipped off to another school within the minute, and I would never hear the end of it from my parents."

"I didn't realize." Mauve felt horrible for bringing it up, she wrapped her arm around Kara's shoulders and said "I'm glad you're in Slytherin then, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

Kara smiled and when April saw the hug she joined in, just in time for everyone to stand and watch the players walk down from the changing rooms and get ready to play.

The game went well, George and Fred were overjoyed that Ravenclaw won. When they had 'whooped' Kara muttered "obviously" to deaf ears.

* * *

><p><strong>It seems like an abrupt ending because I ran out of creative juices. I'll get them back, I just wanted to post this seeing as I almost promised to post last week, but I got busy. I won't waste my excuses, you don't want to hear them anyway. Please review, those always get me in the mood to write!<strong>

**And if you're bored you can check out ScarletSecrets123's story called Destiny's Pawn which is also in the Harry Potter universe :)  
><strong>


	9. Chapter the Eighth

Weeks passed and the weather got colder. The corridors were now in a horrid condition because the stones did nothing to keep the up coming winter cold away. Two weeks before the term ended it snowed for the first time.

_Mauve was utterly bored out of her mind. Once the corridors got colder and the countdown until vacation reached three weeks Mauve got substantially less students. It didn't help that the Weasley twins now had practice more often and they only visited when they could, which was about once every three weeks now. _

_ She had taken to visiting the library more often in hopes of finding students who needed help. This day when she was passing a large window she saw a spectacular sight: the first snow at Hogwarts this year._

_ The mountains in the distance already had snow on their tops and as the snow was falling it made Hogwarts look even more magical, if that were possible. It looked like something straight out of a fairy tale._

_ Mauve continued to the library and found Jeremiah hunched over a table, with a few books sprawled around him. Trying not to scare him she called out a greeting, he looked up, slightly scared._

_ "Hullo, what are you doing out of your office?" Jeremiah pushed some of the books out of the way so Mauve could sit with elbow room._

_ "What, am I suppose to stay there all the time?" Mauve smiled and sat._

_ "It seems like you do, but I guess that since break is almost here most people don't want to think about their studies."_

_ "Spot on. What are you working on?"_

_ "Arithmacy, I can't translate these two symbols." He pointed to the problematic symbols. One was a line near the top of the paper and the other was a triangle filled with a circle and a line right in the middle._

_ "Well I believe this one", she pointed to the first symbol, "is a smudge. However this one, " Mauve pointed to the triangle "is the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. Here," Mauve summoned said book then left Jeremiah to his work. _

Christmas time arrived quickly. Mauve decided to stay at Hogwarts during the holiday to celebrate with her grandfather. Christmas morning came and Mauve found a pile of presents at the foot of her bed.

From Jeremiah, a book about rare magical creatures, as that was Mauve's worst subject. April gave Mauve a pair of leggings that changed color according to her mood. Kara added a scarf with all the house colors. Fred and George gave her a book on "creative" things you can do with common household items. From Dumbledore, pictures of Mauve's grandmother during her Hogwarts years.

Other than an unfortunate incident with a cracker on Christmas day, it was an uneventful holiday. Mauve and her grandfather spent the time reconnecting, sharing their lives up 'til that point. When the students returned Mauve was glad, the castle would play tricks on people, especially when they were alone.

In general life went on, Mauve spent her days shaping minds while her friends received the shaping. The Quidditch players went back to practice, some teams more relentless than others. In the second match after the break a group of Slytherins even dared to dress up as dementors to scare the young Gryffindor seeker.

_That night Mauve could hear the Gryffindors celebrating their victory, it was a comforting sound to fall asleep to. That is, until the joyful sounds disappeared, leaving an empty silence. Mauve was woken by the silence, which was too eerie. A doorway in the wall opened up to Mauve's right and to her surprise Professor Mcgonagall was standing in the doorway._

_ "The castle has been attacked again, this time the youngest Weasley boy was confronted. You search the fourth floor." As quickly as she appeared, the professor vanished along with the opening in the wall._

_ Mauve dressed as quickly as she could and set off towards the fourth floor._

They hadn't found anything, of course. That Sirius Black was a slippery snake who knew a way into the castle that no one else knew. The security increased significantly, and Mauve could only hope it would lead to the capture of Sirius Black and to the safety of mind for all at Hogwarts.

Easter break was the worst time for Mauve because of the build up of emotions in the castle. It seemed every Slytherin and Gryffindor was out to get each other, and they would do whatever necessary to render the opposition useless for the upcoming match. It almost seemed the entire school was turning their feeling of fear into anticipation, trying to ignore the elephant in the room that was Sirius Black.

The match was probably the dirtiest match Hogwarts had ever seen. Thankfully the match was over quickly, Mauve was tired of seeing all the bloodlust.

The Sirius Black problem seemed to work itself out, he was found but escaped. It seemed like he was gone for good this time, the minister took the dementors away so Hogwarts became a much more welcoming environment.

Just in time for exams it seemed, soon all the seventh and fifth years were forehead high in their books. Even the trio of pranksters hunkered down for a little while to study for their O.W.L.s.

Exam time seemed to be Mauve's busy time. She held study sessions on the various subjects and what was most likely to be on the exam. Unless one of her friends came to one of her sessions they didn't see her because of the demand for her help. It all payed off when she saw the students remembering the subjects, and understanding them though.

Thankfully, exam time came and the number of students needed help dramatically decreased. By the last day of exams Mauve didn't have any students, any that had a subject left felt it would be too late for a cram session.

_Mauve ventured out to the lake, one of her favorite parts of Hogwarts. She walked around it until she found a place fairly empty, away from the many students taking advantage of relaxing time. As Mauve reached the opposite side of the lake she heard a fishy sound, literally. She rounded the corner and saw a sight. _

_ Mauve thought the Weasley twins couldn't shock her anymore, she really did. But she was proven wrong when she saw Fred jump into the lake, in hunt of a giant tentacle. George held up a sandwich on a stick, trying to lure the octopus out._

_ "And what do you intend to do when you catch a tentacle of the giant octopus?"_

_ George was surprised by the sound of Mauve's voice so much he dropped the bait, right into the lake. "Hey!" Fred yelled, but when he turned around he saw the problem._

_ Mauve was the least of their problems now though, the octopus had taken a liking to the sandwich now that it had a chance of receiving it. Rising from the lake behind Fred came a purple tentacle, Mauve yelled out but it was too late._

_ The tentacle seemed to swallow up Fred, it moved from behind him to over him, reaching for the sandwich. The tentacle wrapped around the morsel, moved above Fred again, then plopped back into the lake._

_ Mauve walked to the lake, swam to Fred who was too shocked to move, grabbed his ear and pulled him to the edge of the lake. Fred sat down where Mauve left him, soaking wet. "Why?" was her simple question._

_ "We wanted some slime from the octopus. It's rumored to have special properties that make an awful stench when marinated right."_

_ "The octopus wouldn't have hurt us." Fred seemed to be recovering, he stood up and rubbed his sore ear._

_ "And how do you know that?" Fred opened his mouth to retort but Mauve beat him to it. "It hasn't happened before, so it's never going to happen? Like a car has never crashed into the Whomping Willow, oh wait, that happened!" Mauve was angry, but she more than that she was scared for them. She used a spell to dry Fred off than gave him a hug. "You could have been hurt." She then hugged George, "both of you."_

_ Mauve enjoyed the second hug more than she cared to admit. They were friends, that was all, or at least that's what she tried to tell herself. _Nothing could ever happen, you're a teacher and he's a student. He's not even of age, get a grip Mauve_, she thought to herself._

_ Mauve pulled away and gave them a stern glare that worked even on Slytherins. "Next dangerous adventure, I want to help." They both nodded._

The group, which consisted of Mauve, April, Kara, Fred, Jeremiah, George, and Lee, visited Hodsmeade the day after exams and promised to keep in touch. Everyone was going to be going to their respective homes, which for Mauve was Hogwarts. They all looked forward to the summer time, but they also couldn't wait to see each other again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going into flashback style because I really want to get to the fourth book, I just don't have all that many ideas for this one now. To all that have stayed with me during my leave of absence: I can't thank you enough. To everyone reading this: I promise I do have an end goal and I'm working towards it. As always, review! Every time I read a review I get the urge to write!<br>**


	10. Chapter the Ninth

Dear Mauve,

I can't count the numbers of balls I have been in since summer started. You wouldn't believe how stuffy it gets in these frilly/lacy dresses I have to wear, especially in a room filled with other people in stuffy outfits. Mother says "a lady doesn't sweat", but she is oblivious to the sweat stains on every one of her guests.

It seems my parents have started to look for my "betrothed" as they call it. They are relentless, I get introduced to at least ten blokes per party, each worse than the last! One my parents were considering was even thirty! I realize there's not many pure bloods left but really!

Once I turn seventeen and graduate I am leaving, for good. Maybe you could recommend some places in the states?

How is it going at Hogwarts, are you able to entertain yourself? I bet the castle is creepy when there is no one around. Has Dumbledore told you where he keeps going to yet?

Write back as soon as possible, to save my sanity!

Your friend,

Kara Bennet

Mauve!

How has your summer been so far? It must be stuffy in the castle, there's not even air conditioning! Although I suppose there must be a spell for that….

I'm stuck babysitting here, I can't wait until I'm able to magically change my little sister's diapers. And put my brothers i cages, they get into everything! Do you have any siblings back in the states? I bet they aren't as much a pain as mine are.

Have you heard Kara's parents are trying to force her into marriage? And with some stuck up pure blood! There are good pure bloods out there, but I bet Kara's not meeting any of them!

Ugh! At least Jeremiah's having fun, he doesn't have any siblings to worry about.

Mark just broke mum's rose bucket, again! I've got to clean this up to be the "responsible" one now. Ugh!

See you at Hogwarts,

Love,

April Davies

Dear Mauve,

How have you been? Getting out of the castle every once a while I hope, Remember to get plenty of vitamin D, I don't want you to appear sick in any way when school starts up, alright?

My daily life so far has been uneventful, Dad tried to get tickets to the World Cup but they were sold out. I'm glad we didn't go though, have you read the paper lately? Death Eaters living out their glory days, it's just sick. I'm ashamed to be related to them. I'm glad my father got out of that society before it was too late.

I'm sure Dumbledore has a logical explanation as to where he is going, maybe he's just getting a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Hogwarts does seem to go through those teachers lately.

Write back soon, I look forward to the escape from this mundane muggle town.

Your friend,

Jeremiah Prince

Mauve,

So much has happened in the past few weeks, thanks for sending a school owl so we don't have to use our families. One is ready to keel over any day now, and the other is way too young to be trusted. Plus, the young one is Ron's and he always has Pig (the owl) sending a letter off to one of his friends. Imagine, ickle ronniekinz has friends!

We were able to test the Ton-Tongue Toffee on a muggle and according to Dad it worked! It was nearly four feet long before the muggles let Dad fix it. Such serious creatures are Harry's relatives.

Because of mum burning our forms we're going to have to start from scratch. And this time we think it would be best for you to keep them during the summer, so they don't get found any more. We included what we remember from the form, if you remember anything don't send it back in a letter, just jot it down and we'll talk about it at Hogwarts.

Dad got tickets to the World Cup, but don't worry we weren't hurt. We had to hide in the woods with Ginny during the attack because Dad wouldn't let us help. If you don't know what we're talking about go read the Daily Prophet, but don't believe them completely. That cow Rita Seeker wrote the article and she doesn't like anyone or anything to be portrayed as good.

We bet our whole savings on the match and we were right, but Ludo cheated us. He gave us leprechaun money, but we'll find him and make it right. As you know, no one can hide from us.

The match was fantastic, we could go into detail about the Porskoff Ploy or the Hawkshead Attacking Formation but we know that will bore you so we'll simply say the match was amazing! Seeing professionals playing will change the way we play Quidditch and watch it. Hogwarts Quidditch is nothing compared to that match!

Mum got into a row with us before we went to the Cup about the Toffees, but when we got back she nearly squished us flat! Crying and saying she never should have yelled at us, we'll be able to use that material for a long time.

So, miss official tutor for Hogwarts, what is with the dress robes? You know we won't tell a soul!

Dumbledore's probably just trying to find a new professor, seeing as we have had to get a new one for the third year in a row. We're beginning to think the job's jinxed.

Be sure to use the book we gave you Christmastime, it'll make the time fly by until you once again get the pleasure of seeing our handsome faces. When is your birthday anyway?

Until Hogwarts, don't miss us too much.

Those devilishly handsome men,

George and Fred Weasley

Ahem,

Fred and George Weasley

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is so short however I have had this idea of writing letters since the beginning. If you have any ideas of how to make this chapter longer I would love to hear them, and as always thank you for reading!<strong>

**Also, if anyone knows how to make a line go through the middle of text in this site, please tell me. I tried to make it look like the "George and Fred Weasley" was crossed out (by Fred), but I couldn't figure it out.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter the Tenth

"Is it really ethical to make each house sit together?"

This is how one conversation between Mauve and Dumbledore started over the summer time. As most of these began, Mauve voiced her inkling. The instruments around the circular room whirred and whistled, they rocked and jumped, but did not distract Mauve this time.

Dumbledore looked at Mauve over his spectacles, his bright blue eyes sparkling. "That is one question that has always been one of mine also. If I could change it I would, but the students are ones of routine. The only way to change them would be with a great example. One that would be impossible with the group of students we have now. You're welcome to try and change it any way you can think of. If anyone could change these students it would be you and your friends."

_I think I will do just that, _she determined. And once Mauve decided to do something, she put her all into it until it was accomplished.

Step one, show the students how members of each house can interact together peacefully.

Step two, allow them to get used to having other students at their house table.

Step three, watch as they follow the example.

Step four, bask in victory.

* * *

><p>The storm was getting worse. The trees now waved back and forth with the wind that howled like a werewolf during the full moon. The carriages rolling through the mud were being battered by the rain, which came down by the bucket full.<p>

As the carriages stopped as close as they could go to the castle doors young people spilled out. A few unfortunate ones slipped in the mud, once up and running the merciless rain wiped all traces of the wet dirt off of them.

Out of one carriage stepped two identical red heads, a tall girl with bright purple hair, and an exceptionally tall brunette who could be related to the girl. A short girl came out of the same carriage and narrowly missed splattering into the mud thanks to the brunette.

They hurried into the castle, the short girl needing to be saved again. Once inside they were targeted by a mischievous poltergeist who dropped water balloons on their heads, forcing them to run once again into the Great Hall.

Mauve watched the drenched students walk in with minimal giggles seeing students who disrespected her. She went to stand next to the door to perform drying spells on the incoming students, to save the house elves from unnecessary work.

When her group of friends came in she almost didn't recognize them in their drenched look. Once she did however a chain of hugs commenced, only when Mauve was sure they were dry. She quickly told them of her master plan, to unity the houses, and suggested they all sit together to start the plan as fast as possible.

Kara and Jeremiah seemed hesitant, but agreed when the rest did. They decided on the Hufflepuff table, as they would be most welcoming. They chatted until the first years came in, when the Hall became silent.

The sorting itself was slightly more interesting than the last year because of the drenched appearance of the first years. Most looked smaller than usual, except one boy who was wearing a coat much too big for him.

The sorting was soon over, and the feast was filled with plenty of English foods as usual. Last year Mauve had had to ask Dumbledore what each dish was, as she was used to food in the states and had never heard of pumpkin juice or treacle tart. This year was better, at least she recognized the foods this year.

"So, when are we going to be clued in to the great secret?" Fred asked with his mouth full.

Mauve raised her hand to block out the image of his mouth and answered, "what secret?" aloofly.

"Oh come on, we know you found out where Dumbledore has been going, or you would still have that wrinkle in your forehead." Jeremiah at least had the courtesy to swallow before speaking.

"You're waiting is over." They all looked up, anxious. Mauve slowly took a bite, chewed and swallowed. George pretended to pull his hair out in aggravation. "Dumbledore is planning on telling the school after the feast."

They all had a particular look of disappointment and anxiousness. Lee muttered "tease" and they all tried to finish their food quickly. More pestering ensued, but was stopped when the plates were cleared.

Dumbledore informed them of the items not allowed at Hogwarts, which Mauve was sure most were in the Weasley's trunks. Then he followed up with horrible news for Quidditch, which got gaping mouths all around. Finally he was getting to the point when the doors burst open.

The man who stood in the doorway was a sight. Mauve had known Dumbledore had gotten a teacher the others had questioned him about, but she didn't think he would pick someone like _him_. Ever inch of his face was marred by scars, to the point where you couldn't imagine him without them. One of his eyes was larger than the other, and moving independently of the other. With every other step a sharp _clunk_ sound would appear, as if her were wearing a metal boot. _Or a metal leg_ Mauve thought.

He walked up to Dumbledore, in no hurry it seemed even with all the eyes in the Hall on him. They shock hands and shared hushed words, then the man sat next to Dumbledore. He was announced as Professor Moody, followed by Dumbledore and Hagrid attempting to start an applause, but failing.

Whispers started, accompanied by Fred mentioning that Moody had complained about a disturbance at his house just today. Mauve was about to scold him for dropping the Professor in Moody's title, when Dumbledore started talking again.

When he announced the Tournament coming up Fred exclaimed loudly, already knowing what it was. During the explanation from Dumbledore Fred, George, and Lee put their heads together, basking in what was going to happen.

"So that's where Dumbledore's been going - to talk to the other schools headmasters." Jeremiah exclaimed with a smile, no doubt it had been bothering him as much as it bothered Mauve when she didn't know.

"You're not going to be happy, but you better start listening." Mauve muttered over to the hundred trio before Dumbledore mentioned the age restriction.

When Dumbledore finished with his speech and allowed everyone to go to their dorms Fred and George started plotting ways to get past the age restriction. Mauve split into a secret corridor that would lead her straight to her office before the twins could notice, so as to avoid their questions.

* * *

><p>The only way Mauve avoided Lee, George and Fred the next morning was by handing out the schedules for the students. Thankfully, not all her friends were worried about the age restriction. Kara, April, and Jeremiah were all seventh years and thus of age.<p>

During their free period Mauve, Kara, and April talked mostly about the tournament. Being it the first day Mauve didn't have anyone to help.

"Well my family would expect me to enter so I don't really have a choice." Kara mentioned seeming disgruntled.

"But still, wouldn't it be awesome if one of us won? All those Galleons and the glory, it'd be like a dream come true." April had a dreamy look on her face.

"For you two maybe, because I'm faculty I'm not allow to enter. Plus it's going to be dangerous." Mauve tried to reason with them.

"Why, what do you know about it?" April sat straighter and stared Mauve down in anticipation.

"I don't know anything about the challenges. All I know is that they are trying to make it less dangerous, but this whole competition is meant to be dangerous to find the best champion. All I can hope for is that someone doesn't die." Mauve had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about this competition

A few days later Mauve was walking down to the kitchens to get a snack when she was picked up and slung over someones shoulder. She saw George walking behind the kidnapper and started hitting Fred in the back.

"Oww, stop hitting Mauve, it's just us." Fred tried to wriggle out of the way, which was impossible considering he was the one carrying her.

"Precisely." Mauve continued with her attack until Fred stopped walking. She smiled, thinking he was about to put her down when she heard him say "Balderdash".

"Don't you dare bring my into that common room slung over your shoulder Fred or you'll regret it." Mauve hissed, her professional reputation was on the line. The twins chuckled and thankfully Fred let her down. "Now what was the point of kidnapping me?"

They looked at each other and shrugged. "It was easier." George motioned to the open entrance to the Gryffindor common room, "after you."

Mauve rolled her eyes but obliged, once inside George led her to a table next to one of the walls. It was a bit away from everyone, and Mauve was curious about what they were going to talk about.

The three seated themselves around the table and Fred said he had to go get the 'papers'. "What's going on?" Mauve voiced her confusion.

"You know how we told you Ludo ripped us off? Well, we're trying to contact him and get him to give us our winnings. We figured you could help us not sound threatening."

"Because you're so nice, and don't have a threatening bone in your body." Fred rubbed at the middle of his back, where Mauve had hit him. "You sure we can't find anyone else to help us? Maybe someone a little less damaging?" He sat and glared at Mauve when she didn't seem apologetic.

"You got what you deserve, kidnapping me like that. Now, lets see what you have so far." Fred handed her the papers and she quickly read them over.

_Ludo Bagman, _

_The money you gave us was fake, so we were wondering when you-_

_ Ludo Bagman,_

You know the money was a fake, we know the money was a fake. So how about you fix it?

Ludo Bagman,

If you don't pay up with real galleons we'll set loose a-

"Wow, you have some hidden aggression towards him don't you?"

For the next hour Mauve worked with them on what they could change in the letter and how they could write diplomatically. They went their separate ways feeling accomplished.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed, Mauve started getting regular students in for help again, which this year surprisingly included her seventh year friends. Kara wanted help finding what she would do once Hogwarts was over and true to her letter, she asked what types of jobs were open in the states.<p>

April was in the same predicament as Kara, except she didn't want to get away from her family. She wanted to become a vet but was confused as to how to help the animals with magic without the muggles noticing.

Jeremiah also needed help finding a job after Hogwarts and didn't even know where to start looking - he wanted to do everything.

Mauve had her hands full with helping those three and also any students that needed help, so much that the time passed incredibly quickly until Beaubatons and Durnstrang arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a lot of fun with this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for the reviews, they were and always are an amazing inspiration. :]<br>**


	12. Chapter the Eleventh

On the day the Great Hall seemingly decorated itself Mauve was ambushed. She was sitting at the professors table for once to speak to Dumbledore about the status of her mission while enjoying the breakfast when, out of no where, the twins showed up behind her.

How they entered the Great Hall and made it all the way to the end of the room without Mauve or Dumbledore noticing was a grand mystery. Although, if Dumbledore had noticed seemed to be a mystery also as he smiled at the twins when Fred pulled her out of her chair and forced her walk sandwiched between the two.

They ended up at the Gryffindor table and George released her from the silencing charm he had had her under.

"This is assault! On a teacher! In front of the headmaster-"

"Who seemed to like our plan from the way he didn't try to stop us." Fred sat, and stared at Mauve expectantly until she sat also.

"This is the only way we could think of to get you to talk to us." George added from her other side.

"And what could be so important that you would need to kidnap me? I can't help you enter the tournament if that's what your wondering." Mauve snatched up a piece of toast, as she didn't get to finish her food at her original table.

"We sent the letter and got it back - unopened." As if to show the urgency of that statement neither of the twins had started eating like barbarians yet.

"He would go so far as to ignore you? Well that's just not right."

"Who's ignoring you?" Looking up, Mauve saw a tall red head, a girl with bushy brown hair, and a boy with dark hair.

As they sat down next to George, Fred seemed irritated as he said "wish you would".

When the new red head seemed ready to ask another question Mauve quickly interrupted him. "How have you been Hermione? You haven't come in this year, how is your load?"

Hermione smiled and responded "Much better, I dropped the courses I couldn't handle. Oh, this is Ron and Harry." Hermione pointed to the red head as Ron, and the other boy as Harry.

"Hello" Mauve avoided looking at Harry who seemed nervous about meeting her. _Probably doesn't want another person gawking at him, _Mauve thought.

"Have you two thought more about entering the Triwizard Tournament?" Harry asked the twins as Mauve mentally sighed.

"I asked McGonagall how the champions are going to be chosen but she wouldn't tell. And neither will this one." George bitterly pointed to Mauve.

She shrugged and responded "Guilty as charged."

Ron commented with a far off look "I bet we could do the tasks Harry, we've done tons of dangerous stuff before." And with a glance to Mauve he sheepishly added "Well not _tons, _the normal amount I believe."

"Not with a bunch of blokes judging you, you haven't. The champions get points according to how well they've done the tasks." Fred and George had resumed eating. The family resemblance greatly increased between the twins and Ron.

"Who are the judges?" Harry asked.

"The Heads of the schools participating are always on the panel. Because all three of them were injured during the Tournament of 1792, when a cockatrice the champions were suppose to be catching went on a rampage." Mauve had ceased to be amazed when it came to Hermione's knowledge.

The boys stared in amazement at Hermione who remarked : "It's all in _Hogwarts, A History_. Though the book is not entirely reliable. _A _Revised _History of Hogwarts_ or _A Highly Biased and _Selective _History of Hogwarts, Which Glosses Over the Nastier Aspects of the School _would be more accurate."

Mauve looked up in confusion. "What are you talking about Hermione?"

"_House-elves! _ Not once, in it's enormity, does _Hogwarts, A History_ mention that we are all colluding in the oppression of a hundred slaves!"

"Have you ever been in the kitchens Hermione?" Mauve asked.

"No, of course not. I hardly think students are suppose to-"

George interrupted Hermione's response. "We have, loads of times. We've met them, and they're _happy_. They think they've got the best job-"

"That's because they're uneducated and brain washed!" Hermione began, but was stopped by the post owl's arrival.

Mauve was appalled, Hermione was smart in so many ways and daft in others. She would have a talk to Hermione, but not when she was already angry. Mauve would wait until the opportune moment to teach Hermione an important lesson.

The rest of the day passed slowly, as the students were too preoccupied by the incoming schools to concentrate on their school work.

The schools arrived in amazing measures: one by the skies and one by the sea. Mauve was in the back with the other professors but moved next to Jeremiah when she couldn't see the lake because of the tall seventh years in front of her.

The Great Hall was significantly more crowded than usual, however there was room for everyone. Filch went about adding extra chairs on either side of Dumbledore, whom Mauve supposed was for the judges.

Halfway through the feast Ludo Bagman and Mr. Crouch entered, Bagman sitting in between Professor Karkaroff and Mauve. _Oh, this will be fun, _Mauve thought.

"Hello young lady, you must be the new tutor Dumbledore is so proud of. I'm Ludo Bagman, although you must have already known that. I'm afraid myself and Mr. Crouch stole much of Dumbledore's time this summer."

"That's quite all right, it was all to make this great event that I'm sure the students will enjoy." Mauve started eating and Bagman followed suit. Once Mauve saw Bagman was enjoying the food she casually mentioned. "So I heard about what happened at the World Cup, a shame it had to happen after such a great match."

"Yes, quite. I was floored when Krum got the snitch when he knew he was going to lose." Bagman bit into his food with confusion.

"I would imagine he knew his team couldn't win, not that day. So he wanted to lose with honor."

"Yes, that does make sense. Oh!" Bagman gave a start when he looked at the students, no doubt shocked to see the Weasley twins staring intently at the two of them.

"Are you alright?" Mauve asked seemingly concerned.

"Oh, yes. I just thought." He cleared his throat to continue. "I just thought I recognized one of the students. My mistake." Bagman mopped his forehead with his napkin and tried to concentrate on his food.

"Guilty conscience, perhaps? Something you need to do?" Mauve asked with an air of innocence and her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

Bagman looked up quickly at Mauve and seeing her expression, looked hesitant and uncomfortable. "I don't know way you're talking about.

_Time to go in for the kill._ "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I know what you need to do, and so do you. So why waste time beating around the bush?"

"Are you threatening-" Bagman never got to finish his sentence as the plates disappeared, and replaced with clean plates. Dumbledore introduced Mr. Crouch and Bagman, with the latter trying to act composed. Then, Filch walked in with the Goblet of Fire, encased in a box. Dumbledore explained about the three tasks of the Tournament, and how to enter.

As Dumbledore dismissed everyone Mauve could see the twins walking away talking excitingly. _At least I know they will be safe, no one can get past that age line without being of age. Dumbledore will make sure of it._

Mauve, coming out of her thoughts noticed Bagman had already left the staff table, and she could see him trying to keep his distance from the twins and Mauve, while trying to exit the Great Hall as quickly as possible. There seemed to be a disturbance at the door, as the crowd of students had come to a stand still. As Mauve went to investigate however, the students started moving again. She went to bed that night with misgivings about the Tournament, hoping every thing would go all right.

Mauve went to breakfast early the next morning to see what lunacy the twins had concocted to get past the age line. She wasn't disappointed as she watched Fred, George and Lee strut into the entrance hall.

After a few words with the golden trio - Harry, Ron and Hermione - Fred walked up to the age line and winked at Mauve. She just shook her head in defeat. For a few seconds it seemed to have worked, but Mauve wasn't fooled. _The magic takes a few seconds to see if the student is actually of age,_ Mauve thought.

George ran up to join his twin and they were both thrown out of the circle, landing a few feet away, now with two long white beards. To add insult to injury Dumbledore walked in to see the twins land on the floor. He sent them to Madam Pomfrey, and Mauve joined them for the walk.

When they got away from the majority of the laughing students Mauve couldn't resist saying "I told you there was no way past the age line."

"Rub it in why don't you. Well, at least we got a laugh." Lee mentioned.

"Everyone did." Mauve smiled.

"That's what we live to do, make people happy." Fred said with a satisfied smile on his face while he wrapped one of his arms around Mauve's shoulders. "I just hope someone from Gryffindor becomes the champion. If a Slytherin makes it we won't have a chance at winning."

"What about Kara? She seems tough enough to handle it." George nudged Fred, causing his arm to fall to his side.

"She is entering, her family would have made her even if she hadn't wanted to." Mauve wasn't fazed by Fred's actions, he seemed to always do that when they walked next to each other. Just then they reached their destination, and the group split ways.

Mauve spent her day with Professor Moody, discussing what he was going to be teaching the students. It was a relief when dinner time came so she could get away from him. His teaching methods were unorthodox to say the best.

Because of the champion choosing Mauve had to sit at the professors table again, pushing her project back farther. The feast seemed to last much longer. The anticipation in the room was almost visible, as the students constantly watched the goblet to see when it would be ready.

The feast finished finally and Dumbledore layer out the rules of what would happen when a champion was chosen. He extinguished the lights in the room so the goblet stood out against the darkness around it.

The flames inside the goblet turned red three times, each time picking a champion from each school. Mauve was happy when Cedric Diggory was picked as the Hogwarts champion, the Hufflepuff house would finally get the representation they deserved. Dumbledore was giving his last words when the goblet's flames turned red once again, something unheard of.

When Dumbledore read Harry Potter everyone in the Great Hall stared at him while Mauve stared at her plate, trying to figure out how this was possible. _But there can only be three champions, as there are only three schools. There has always only been three schools so the goblet couldn't be confused about the number. _

_ Harry couldn't have found a way to put his name in, Dumbledore's age line would have stopped him at every turn. Plus, he didn't seem the type to seek glory when his life may be on the one, especially with how close he has gone to death before. _

_ The only explanation is that someone else put Harry's name in under another school. That person must have also been able to confuse the goblet so as to allow four schools into the competition._

_ The real question is: who wants Harry in another life threatening situation?_

With that information, Mauve felt an urgency to go to the library. Surely there was an answer somewhere in there as to how to confuse the goblet. And with that information she could figure out who would be able to cast such a spell. She looked around and noticed the room was emptying rapidly. All the teachers had already left and the last few students were at the doors.

Mauve stood and walked out, full of thoughts of how this was possible. She spent the night at the library, after explaining to the librarian that she needed to research and would do best to be left alone. After many promises to put the books back where they were found, not to mishandle the books, not to allow any students in here, not to set the place on fire from her lamp, and to lock up after she was done Mauve was left alone in the library.

As the hours wore down and she wasn't having any luck Mauve grew more and more tired. She reached the point where she was yawning more than reading, then surrendered to sleep. Mauve was awoken early in the morning with the librarian telling her to go to bed, and that she would put the books back to allow Mauve to go to sleep faster.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, review! <strong>

**You will find some fragments from the brilliant 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire' so I find the need to state: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends. I do not own any of the books, I'm just creating another character in the Harry Potter Universe.**

**Mauve is mine however, J.K. Rowling can't have her and neither can you. :p (Ok, I admit, if J.K. Rowling wanted Mauve she could have her.)  
><strong>


End file.
